Monsoon
by Lluvia Azabache
Summary: Twincest con la canción de Tokio Hotel. Rated T por lenguaje y pequeña escena lime.


**Disclaimer: **La canción Monsoon es de Tokio Hotel  (como si no se supiera u.u xD)

**I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane**

Tom estaba parado frente a la puerta por la que Bill había salido hacía unos minutos. No recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Solo recordaba que estaba mal y había ido a un bar y que Bill lo había encontrado y llevado al hotel, después de eso, no recordaba nada más. Aunque presentía que algo malo había pasado, porque se había despertado desnudo y abrazado a su hermano, quién también estaba desnudo.

"¿Pero fue realmente malo?" – se preguntó Tom, mientras se vestía. Agarró una remera y de ella cayó el guante de Bill, que seguro se le había enganchado en la remera cuando se la sacó apasionadamente.

"Un minuto…¡¿Apasionadamente?! ¡Mierda!" –pensó Tom, mientras empezaba a recordar.

[_Flashback_]

- ¡Por favor, Tom! ¡No soy idiota! Sé que algo te pasa y no me lo querés decir –le reprochó Bill a su hermano, horas después del último concierto que daban en aquella ciudad.

- Te dije mil veces que no me pasa nada, Bill –le dijo Tom indiferente –Son imaginaciones tuyas. Mucha televisión.

- ¡Mucha televisión mis bolainas! –gritó Bill –A vos te pasa algo, y yo lo voy a descubrir como que me llamo Bill Kaulitz

"Ojalá no te llamaras Kaulitz" –pensó Tom amargamente –"De ese modo, esto que siento no estaría _tan_ incorrecto"

Tom salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su auto. Se había comprado hace unos meses la 4x4 negra que había estado deseando desde hacía dos años. No le gustaba mucho salir en limusina y llamar tanto la atención.

"Suficiente atención llamamos sin limusina." –había pensado cuando la compró. Al principio sus otros tres compañeros habían estado en desacuerdo, pero después aprovecharon las ventajas que representaba la 4x4. Bill decía que le gustaba llegar por sorpresa en las fiestas (ya que la gente esperaba alguna limusina), a Gustav le parecía más privado, a Georg le gustaba la velocidad y a Tom le gustaba sacar a 'pasear' a alguna chica.

Pero en ese momento no pensó en fiestas, ni paseos con chicas, ni nada que se le parezca. Pensó en un bar que había escuchado nombrar una vez, un bar que estaba lejos y que no iba casi nadie. Se vistió, se puso unos lentes negros y salió.

- ¡Tom! ¿Dónde demonios vas? –le gritó Bill a su hermano, cuando lo vió saliendo del hotel.

- ¿Qué te importa? –gritó Tom en respuesta. Bill comenzó a correr, intentando alcanzar a su hermano, pero Tom era más rápido (y estaba mas cerca de la puerta) y salió primero. Corrió a su 4x4 y la encendió antes de que un Bill sin aliento saliera por la puerta del hotel y corriera hacia su camioneta.

- ¡Vení acá! –gritó Bill. Pero Tom aceleró y se perdió de vista. Bill paró un taxi (agradeciéndole a Dios que el taxi haya pasado justo en ese momento) y le dijo que siga a la 4x4 de Tom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya era el quinto o sexto vaso de vodka que Tom se tomaba. Al principio la garganta le ardió, pero después no sentía nada. Solamente un gran dolor de cabeza, y las nubes del olvido le nublaban aquellos sentimientos incorrectos. Cuando llegó al séptimo vaso, sintió que se mareaba, pero no importó y pidió un octavo. El cantinero lo miraba atento, lo último que necesitaba era que provocara un accidente de tránsito.

- Lo siento, pero ya son muchos tragos. Voy a tener que llamarle un taxi y…-comenzó el cantinero, pero Tom lo interrumpió

- ¡Yo pago! ¡Yo me hago responsable de lo que haga mientras estoy borracho! ¡Y yo estoy pidiendo un maldito vaso más! ¿Es tan complicado? –gritó levantándose del banco donde estaba sentado. El cantinero se sobresaltó y sirvió rápidamente otro vaso para Tom.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –le preguntó una voz, en parte sorprendida y en parte furiosa. Tom volteó para ver lo último que esperaba (y quería) ver: a Bill.

- Tomo un vaso de vodka –repuso Tom –¿Querés uno? Yo te pago.

- No, yo no quiero. Y vos tampoco. Deja ese vaso ahí y anda al auto. –le ordenó Bill. Tom se tomó el vaso de un trago y lo miró desafiante.

- Si no quiero, ¿qué? –dijo Tom levantándose –Vos no sos el mayor.

- No soy el mayor, pero sí soy el sobrio. –repuso Bill mirando a su hermano. Sacó la billetera y le dio un billete de 50 al cantinero.

- No me voy a ir de acá –dijo Tom encaprichado, pero se empezó a tambalear y se cayó. Bill lo sostuvo como pudo y fueron al auto de Tom. Subió a su hermano en el asiento del copiloto y él se sentó en el asiento del piloto, maldiciendo. Condujo hasta el hotel.

- Chicos, ayúdenme. –pidió Bill a Georg y Gustav que estaban en ese momento afuera del hotel, preguntándose a dónde se habían ido Bill y Tom.

- ¿Otra vez? –dijo Georg a Bill mientras agarraba a Tom del otro lado.

- Otra vez –asintió Bill. –Y no quiere decirme qué pasa –agregó preocupado.

- Mañana lo agarramos entre los tres –sugirió Gustav mientras subían por el ascensor. –No se va a poder negar.

- Dale –dijo Georg entusiasmado.

- Bueno, vemos –dijo Bill distraído. Él quería enterarse primero qué estaba mal con Tom. ¡Era su hermano! No podía no confiar en él. Pero esta noche lo iba a interrogar hasta que Tom se canse y suelte todo…o le parta algo en la cabeza. Llegaron a la habitación de Tom y lo acostaron.

- Me quedo un rato –informó Bill a los otros. Georg y Gustav asintieron y salieron, dejándolos solos. Bill se distrajo mirando las fotos que Tom tenía. Había algunas de ellos cuando eran chicos. En Navidad, en cumpleaños, en Año Nuevo, cuando empezaron a andar en bicicleta…y momentos así. La mirada de Bill fue hacia el diario que él le había dado a Tom para un cumpleaños, cuando no había conseguido el regalo que quería darle y tuvo que improvisar. Tom dijo que no lo iba a usar mucho, pero a veces se lo veía concentrado escribiendo música. O eso era lo que pensaban sus amigos. Bill lo quiso ojear, pero la voz de su hermano lo interrumpió.

- Deja eso –advirtió Tom.

- ¿Despertaste al fin? –preguntó Bill

- No, estoy durmiendo. ¿no ves? –dijo Tom irónico.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo simplemente Bill. Tom lo miró confundido.

- ¿Por qué, qué? –preguntó.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Estamos todos preocupados por vos! ¡En todas las ciudades te escapás a tomar y venís hecho mierda! ¡QUIERO SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS ASÍ! –gritó Bill.

- No recuerdo –dijo Tom. En verdad no recordaba nada. El vodka había cumplido su objetivo: el de olvidar aquel sentimiento, aquel error, que Tom había comenzado a sentir y que no podía frenar.

- Por favor –pidió Bill sentándose en la cama, cerca de Tom –Estamos preocupados. _Estoy_ preocupado.

**I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come,  
I see the dark clouds coming up again.**

De pronto, las oscuras nubes de aquel sentimiento volvieron a inundar la mente de Tom, que por el vodka, se sinceró y le dijo a Bill las dos palabras que lo cambiarían todo:

- Te amo. – Bill se sorprendió, pero una chispa de alegría cruzó su rostro. El también dijo dos palabras. Dos palabras que desencadenarían en un beso apasionado, que harían que lo incorrecto se sintiera correcto, que desafiaban las leyes morales, dos palabras:

- Yo también. – Y lo besó.

**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt**

Se besaron apasionadamente hasta que se hizo presente el deseo de respirar.

"Quisiera ser vampiro ahora" –pensó Tom. Bill se sacó la campera que tenía y la tiró al piso. Vió que Tom estaba medio mareado y quiso ayudarlo sacándole la remera, pero su guante se engancho y voló al suelo con la remera de Tom.

"Al diablo, no lo voy a usar" –había pensado Bill. Se quitó su propia remera, quedando ambos con el torso desnudo, y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente. Pronto las otras prendas volaron por el suelo de la habitación y ellos quedaron desnudos, acariciándose, besándose, dejando marcas de que el otro era suyo y de nadie más, pero aún no se atrevían a dar el gran paso.

**Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I loose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you**

Bill se acomodó y Tom se puso detrás de el, besándole el cuello.

- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Tom, algo preocupado (algo), como buen hermano mayor –O podemos esperar un poco, tenemos toda la noche.

- Sí –gimió Bill y Tom entró en él. Primero fue lento, esperando a que Bill se acostumbre.

- Tom… -gimió Bill, en el momento en que el dolor dio paso al placer. Ese gemido, esa sílaba que Bill había dicho fue lo que terminó de encenderlo y dejó que su conciencia se perdiera. Aquella voz que les decía "Esto está mal. Paren" desapareció, dejando solo lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento, dejándolos trasladarse a su mundo privado, donde existían solo ellos dos. Acabaron en el mismo momento y quedaron exhaustos. "Demasiadas emociones por hoy" pensaron. Se dieron un beso dulce, suave, y se durmieron abrazados.

[_Fin del flashback_]

**A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone**

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto. Tom corrió a abrir, esperando que no fuera Bill. Pero sí era el, y estaba con una sonrisa radiante. Entró al cuarto de Tom, le puso las manos en la nuca y lo besó, pero Tom se apartó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bill confundido y preocupado.

- Nada –respondió Tom indiferente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no respondes el beso? –preguntó Bill.

- Porque no. Punto. –dijo Tom.

- Ayer no estabas tan firme –repuso Bill –En el momento que me decías que me amabas, o cuando te acariciaba, o cuando…

- ¡BASTA! ¡Eso fue un error! ¡Un maldito error! –gritó Tom.

- ¿Error? Tal vez…pero, ¿Qué importa? Te amo, me amas. Listo. –dijo Bill medio harto, como quien explica que 2+2 es 4.

- Listo no. Esto no debió pasar. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que ir a buscarme al bar? ¡Es todo tu culpa! –acusó Tom, saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡Tom! –gritó Bill. –¿A dónde demonios vas?

- ¡A cualquier lado donde vos no estés! –gritó Tom mirándolo.

**I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?**

Bill corrió detrás de Tom, pero lo perdió de vista. Abatido, volvió sobre sus pasos, viendo sin mirar, oyendo sin escuchar, con la cabeza en Tom y en su posible paradero. Cuando se quiso acordar, estaba en la habitación de Tom. Abrió la puerta y entró. Se acostó en la cama donde había estado acostado hacia unas horas, con la diferencia de que hace unas horas estaba con Tom, su hermano, su gemelo, su amor, y ahora estaba solo, mirando el techo, y sintiéndose vacío. Suspiró, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No podía estar mas tiempo mirando _esa_ cama que le recordaba como él gritaba el nombre de Tom, y Tom gritaba el nombre de él. No podía mirar ese baño, donde se habían bañado juntos y habían sido uno _otra vez_. En ese mismo baño, Tom había despertado de su resaca y había recordado todo.

- Tom –murmuró Bill. Demasiadas cosas gritando el nombre de su hermano.

"Obviamente, si es su habitación" –pensó Bill amargamente. Su habitación, su cama, su baño, sus fotos. Miró las fotos sin prestarle atención antes de salir, cuando una llamó su atención. En esa foto estaban Tom y Bill sentados en una terraza, admirando el paisaje y bromeando. De pronto una idea vino a su mente, y se golpeó la frente por no haber pensado en ella antes.

"La terraza. A Bill y a mi nos encantaba estar en las terrazas…pero ¿qué hará allá con esta lluvia?" –pensó Bill mientras corría hasta el ascensor. Lo tomó y subió al último piso. En el último piso había departamentos y al final una escalera donde se llegaba a la terraza. Corrió al final y la subió.

Efectivamente Tom estaba allí, asomado, mirando el paisaje. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que Bill estaba detrás de él. Caminó lentamente y, cuando lo estaba por sorprender, le habló.

- No soy tonto, sé que saliste –dijo Tom suspirando.

- Te quería sorprender –dijo Bill decepcionado. Tom volteó.

- ¿No entendés cuando te digo que esto fue un error no? –preguntó. Bill negó con la cabeza.

- Será un error, pero es un buen error. Digo, nosotros estamos bien, si la gente de verdad nos quiere, lo va a aceptar. Y si no, a la porra con ellos…yo sé que siento y no temo decirlo frente a nadie. Pero hay que prepararse para la tormenta de prejuicios –dijo Bill sinceramente.

- ¿Tormenta de prejuicios? Entonces peleemos contra la tormenta –dijo Tom, riendo al citar la letra de una de las canciones de ellos.

**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm**

**Into the blue**

Bill también rió, y se acercó para besarlo, pero, aunque apoyó sus labios en los de su hermano, no lo besó, temiendo que Tom no quisiera. Pero Tom se adelantó, puso sus manos en la nuca de Bill y lo besó apasionadamente.

- Acá no –murmuró Bill, cuando Tom bajó a besarle el cuello. Tom lo miró. –Llueve y hace frío. Ahora vamos a mi cuarto. –dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno vamos –respondió Tom.

Y se dirigieron al cuarto de Bill a ser uno, a perder su conciencia, a pequeño mundo privado. Otra vez.

**And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon**

**Hey! Hey!**

Tom fue el primero en despertar. Pensó en los últimos dos días. Sus recuerdos fueron desde el bar, hasta la noche con Bill. Desde la pelea, hasta la reconciliación. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermano. No podía hacerlo cargar con un amor prohibido. El era el mayor, el más fuerte, iba a pelear contra ese poder, ese amor, ese error, e iba a dejar a su hermano en paz, que conociera a la mujer de su vida, se case, tenga hijos. Decidido, Tom se vistió y salió. Pero no notó que había despertado a Bill.

- ¡Hey! –gritó Bill, asomando la cabeza –¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? –pero esta vez Tom no volteó, simplemente corrió.

"Dios, este chico es tan bipolar" –pensó Bill.

**I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day**

Tom corrió y subió de nuevo a la terraza. Se quedó ahí porque no creía que Bill buscara dos veces en el mismo lugar, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que lo hiciera, porque estando solo, era fácil que la razón entrara, pero cuando Bill entraba por la puerta, la lógica y la razón salían por la ventana. De pronto sonó su móvil. Era Bill.

- ¿Hola? –contestó Tom, resignado.

- Hola bipolar –saludó Bill con mezcla de rencor y tristeza –Estamos por irnos.

- ¿Irse? ¿Dónde? –pregunto Tom confundido.

- A otra ciudad. Mientras vos subías a ser lógico, te hice la valija. Si querés venir, está en tu pieza. Si no, nos vemos. –Y cortó.

**I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon**

- Mierda –dijo Tom empezando a correr. Bajó corriendo (casi se mata) y llegó al ascensor justo cuando se estaba llendo. La señora que estaba dentro del ascensor mantuvo la puerta abierta para que Tom entre.

- Gracias –murmuró Tom agradeciendo a la señora. Parecía que tardaba horas en bajar. Cuando llegó a su piso, corrió a buscar las valijas. Una vez con el equipaje, volvió a correr al ascensor, que seguía en el mismo lugar.

"Como si el destino quisiera eso. O es el destino, o estoy en alguna telenovela o historia" –pensó Tom.

Estaban metiendo las valijas dentro del autobús.

- ¿Qué pasó que tardaste? –preguntó Georg.

- Nada, después te explico –dijo Tom agitado, y entró al vehículo. Bill estaba sentado mirando la nada.

- ¿Tom? Viniste –dijo Bill sonriendo.

- Sí. Y esta vez sin ataques bipolares –dijo Tom sonriendo. Bill rió y Tom lo besó, primero suave y después apasionadamente.

- Ehm…¿chicos? –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era de Georg. Él y Gustav estaban mirándolos sorprendidos.

- Ah, hola –dijo Bill riendo –Tenemos que decirles algo.

**Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time**  
**Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon**

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you

Al principio, Georg y Gustav se opusieron y les dijeron que no podía ser. Pero Bill y Tom les dijeron que a ellos no les importaban los prejuicios (le llamaron 'la tormenta de los prejuicios') y que se amaban. Si ellos los querían, lo iban a entender. Bastó con darles una mirada a la pareja para que entendieran que podía ser un error, pero definitivamente no era uno malo.

- Entonces, ¿se terminaron las noches de juerga? –preguntó Georg a Tom en broma.

- Parece que sí –admitió Tom con un falso puchero. Todos rieron.

- Chicos, escuché un rumor estúpido. –dijo David entrando –Dicen que vieron a Bill y Tom besándose –agregó riendo. Pero el resto se miró serio y atento.

- Combatir la tormenta, ¿eh? –le dijo Tom a Bill

- Solos tú y yo –agregó Bill sonriendo.

- Tenemos algo que comunicar –comenzó Tom.

**Through the monsoon  
Just me and you**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy malo? xD**


End file.
